leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyukumuku (Pokémon)
|} Pyukumuku (Japanese: ナマコブシ Namakobushi) is a introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Pyukumuku is a marine Pokémon with an ovoid, black body. Its face has two beady, pink eyes and a white mouth shaped roughly like a star or . This Pokémon is capable of spitting its organs out through its mouth. The white organs can take different shapes, such as a fist. Two lines of three pink spikes run down each side of its back. The middle spike of each line is about twice as long as the others are. A fluffy white puff forms its tail. Pyukumuku tends to find a spot it likes and stay there, even returning to the same spot if moved. Once all the food in its favorite spot has been consumed, it will continue to stay there to the point of starvation. Its body is coated with a viscous fluid that allows it to stay on land for a week without drying out. If stepped on, it will expel its fist-like organs and particularly hates having its mouth or spikes touched. Tourists dislike Pyukumuku due to its appearance and lifestyle and often accidentally step on Pyukumuku. This creates a need for part time jobs on beaches chucking this Pokémon back into the sea. However, people in Alola have already taken to throwing the Pokémon back to the sea where it can find food when thin. The fluid that coats its body is beneficial to people as a moisturizer. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/pyukumuku/ Stepping on a Pyukumuku will make it mad and proceed to smack its victim. Pyukumuku is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances A Pyukumuku appeared in SM094, where it was used to try and scare Harper and Sarah at the Pokémon School. Instead, they touched Pyukumuku, who promptly retaliated by punching . Minor appearances A Pyukumuku debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where it startled underwater when it gave him the thumbs up. A 's Pyukumuku appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Two Pyukumuku appeared in a flashback in Mission: Total Recall!. A Pyukumuku appeared in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!. As Professor Burnet was studying it underwater with , Ash touched it, only for Pyukumuku to punch him in the face. A Trainer's Pyukumuku appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Pyukumuku appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM097. came across it on the beach of Melemele Island and cuddled it, causing it to attack Eevee out of anger. It reappeared in a flashback in SM099. A Pyukumuku appeared in SM099. Two Pyukumuku appeared in SM100, where they were thrown back in the ocean. Pokédex entries type. Pyukumuku lives in shallow water and attacks enemies with a fist-like appendage.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Pyukumuku first appeared in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun. was hired by a pair of s to remove several wild Pyukumuku from a beach Team Skull considered their territory. Another Pyukumuku was secretly planted by the female Grunt in order to get out of paying Sun for the job. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Pyukumuku appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball. It uses whenever an opponent gets close enough to it. Pyukumuku then waves "goodbye" before it leaves. It can also be picked up and thrown like an item. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Hano Beach ( ing) Poké Pelago }} , Hano Beach ( ing) Poké Pelago }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10|* }} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Pyukumuku has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon and is tied for the lowest of all Pokémon with and . * Pyukumuku is the only Pokémon that can learn TMs outside of moves it learns by leveling up, but cannot learn , , or . Origin Pyukumuku may be based on a , some species of which expel their (part of the sea cucumber's respiratory system) to deter would-be predators from eating them. Given its tail and "ears", it may also be inspired by the sea bunny, a type of sea slug that became popular in Japan in 2015 due to its cute appearance. It may also resemble , a kind of ancient soft-bodied sea creature. Name origin Pyukumuku may be a combination of puke, cucumber, and mucus. Namakobushi may be a combination of 海鼠 namako (sea cucumber) and 拳 kobushi (fist). In other languages and |fr=Concombaffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Pyukumuku|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gufa|demeaning=From and |it=Pyukumuku|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해무기 Haemugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=拳海參 / 拳海参 Quánhǎishēn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=拳海參 Kyùhnhóisām|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Пьюкумуку P'yukumuku|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Gufa es:Pyukumuku fr:Concombaffe it:Pyukumuku ja:ナマコブシ zh:拳海参